The invention relates to headsets, and more particularly to adjustable headsets. For background reference is made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,056,161 and 4,989,271.
It is an important object of the invention to provide an improved headset.
According to the invention, the headset includes a headband coupled to at least one earphone by a high torque resistance pivot which can be manually set.
In another aspect of the invention, a headset includes a headband constructed and arranged for transferring a portion of the force applied by the headband to a temporal region of the user, and for modifying the portion of the force applied to the temporal region of the user.
In still another aspect of the invention, a headphone has a system for symmetrically adjusting the position of the earphones on the headband.
In another aspect of the invention, a headband opens to an opening of variable size, and the headband has rigid structure for limiting the size of the opening.